


Afton's Unusual Work Day

by TrashySwitch



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Lee!Ben (Birthday boy), Lee!William, Ler!Mother, Ler!kids, Multi, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Another day, another shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. However, his day takes a surprisingly playful turn...For the better, might I add...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Afton's Unusual Work Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, before Afton started killing, which lead up to the original building getting shut down. 
> 
> William Afton is a security guard who makes sure the animatronics are working well during the shows.

Another day, another shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He liked working on the animatronics, but dreaded the observing aspects of the job. In the morning, he would get ready, drive to work, boot up the animatronics and make sure they're in working order before the kids start running in. Once the fun part's done, then comes the monitoring...it got really boring, really easily. The animatronics' shows could only be watched a few dozen times before his brain would have an aneurysm from the same old concert every! Single! Day! The kids were a little more entertaining, but they didn't really focus on the man in the purple shirt and black tie, wearing a security guard hat in the background...

That was, until today. 

William had just watched the 6th round of kids come barreling into the pizzeria like wild animals. William slowly scanned the kids, picking out the loud extroverts, the quiet introverts, the middle grounds, the outsiders, and the troublemakers. William was normally able to connect to the introverts and the outsiders on a personal level. He found himself to be a person with both attributes in his personality. He pinpointed his favorites based on behavior alone, and smiled as one of the kids' shyly sat away from the crowd of kids surrounding the stage. Freddy was currently singing on stage, and dancing around as best as any robot could. The dancing was the same repeated dance Freddy would do every single day. It was starting to get so boring, that William could feel his eyes getting heavy. 

William tried to do everything in his power to keep himself awake, but fighting sleep was like going to a gun fight with a sword: It just doesn't cut it. Very soon, William's eyes finally shut. He tried to open them back up again, but it was really hard trying to keep them awake once they were opened. So, he gave up, and let his eyes remain close. Nothing's wrong with a little snooze, right? 

"Excuse me?" A small voice said, kicking William out of his short nap. William quickly opened his eyes, cleared his throat and adjusted his hat, to make it seem like he wasn't at all napping just now. 

"Yes? What's u-What can I do?...for you?" William asked as best as he could in his current state. 

"Where's the bathroom?" the child asked. William noticed that it was one of the introverts from earlier. His lips perked up into a small smile. Didn't they see the sign?

"It's over there, where the blue and red sign is." William replied kindly, pointing to the blue and red flashing sign that read 'WASHROOM'. 

"Okay...thank you..." The child said, before walking off towards the door. William nodded his head, half replying, as he leaned his back against the wall again. William closed his eyes, hoping he could fall asleep after that interruption. 

Although, William didn't really blame them for asking the lonely guy in the corner, rather than the many parents that were there. Perhaps the child was at the party alone? He never could find out the answers to many of his burning questions. Pretty soon, William's eyelids grew heavy once again, and his head started to hang. Without a second of resistance, he was fast asleep. 

He managed to get 5 minutes of sleep, before: 

"Excuse me? Mr. Security man?" a little voice asked. William quickly opened his eyes, slightly shook his head to wake himself up, and lifted his head. 

"U-Uh, sorry about that kid..." William said, before trailing off slightly, at the sight of 2 girls in front of him. "...make that a plural..." William muttered to himself. 

"Do you know where my little brother went?" One of them asked. 

"And why were you sleeping? There's a show going on!" The other girl asked. 

William thought for a moment. "What's his name?" William asked. 

"Ben." the first girl replied. 

"Short? Wearing a green Minecraft shirt?" William asked, describing the boy he talked to a few minutes ago. 

"Yup!" The girl replied. 

"He went to the washroom." William said. 

"Where's that?" The girl asked. William stared at the child, and blinked a few times. Did she really just ask him that? 

He sighed. "Look around for a red and blue sign that says 'Washroom' in all caps. You should find it." William explained. 

"Okay. Thank you!" The girl said, before walking away with her friend. 

As the children walked away, they started talking about him. The girl that did most of the talking, said that he was nice. The girl that called him out on his sleeping, didn't think so. William's eyebrows raised in surprise. It's weird how the girl, who called him out on his sleeping habit, said he wasn't very nice. Luckily for him, he didn't confirm anything by getting angry at her comment, despite how tempting it was. So, he went back to attempting to sleep. However, his eyes and brain had other plans...Guess he's staying awake for a while. As he looked around the room, he noticed the girl's brother coming back from the bathroom, and giving her a big hug. Guess they're reunited. They went over to the adults they came with, and talked to them. In the middle of their talking, the boy pointed in William's direction. William sensed he was being talked about behind his back. Next, the adult put up her index finger, and waved it. Normally that sign would be used to say 'don't do this'. So...he hated to say it, but the parent might've been telling the kids to stay away from him. That idea stung a little bit. Sure, he was a stranger, but he was also a human. An adult, as well. Why couldn't he talk to a couple kids without seeming 'creepy' or 'perverted'? He was helping a couple kids find the bathroom. That's all. But the parents didn't fully understand that. So, they refused to get to know the man their kids talked to, and instead, created a prejudice against the security guard in the corner of the room. What a shame...

After a while of looking around at the kids, William noticed that Ben, his older sister, and the sister's friend, were walking back up to him. Strange...

"Hi Security man." Ben said. 

William smiled. "Hi." He replied. 

"Ben wanted to see you again, but he didn't wanna go alone." the older sister explained. 

"Hi again. Telling by the talking and the pointing fingers, the lady over there told you to stay away from me." William said. 

"She did." The sister replied. There's his comfirmation. 

William grew puzzled. "Then...what are you guys doing here?" William asked. 

"Disobeying her." The sister's friend replied. 

William lifted his eyebrows and nodded. not bad...

"I would normally say for you to obey your parents and go back..." William started. 

"But you helped us! Why would we stay away from you if you helped us?" Ben explained. 

"Sometimes that's all I'm good for." William replied. 

"You said 'normally'...Have kids been warned about you before?" The sister's friend asked. this kid was smart...

"...I'd say so...The routine normally goes: Kid asks something. I answer them. Kid leaves, does their thing, and tells parent about the man who helped them. Parent says 'that's a bad man! stay away!', aaaaand kid obeys parents. The next day, it repeats." William explained. 

"That's mean..." Ben's sister said in a whiny voice. 

"It's done to make sure you're not talking to a creepy man or a kidnapper...but it does hurt a bit, when you're not one of those people." William commented. 

"What person are you?" Ben's sister asked. 

"I'm just a security guard, doing my daily job..." William replied. 

"Sounds boring..." The sister's friend commented. 

"Trust me, it is. You guys talking to me, is the most exciting thing that's happened to me in about 4 months." William said. 

"I don't wanna work when I'm older. It sounds boring." Ben stated. 

William frowned slightly. "Now, not all jobs are like this. Some jobs are fun, like building things, preparing food, driving places in big trucks, and many other jobs. But, no matter how boring a job can be, it's still an important piece of the massive puzzle, that would be incomplete without you." William explained. 

"...Huh..." Ben reacted. 

"What's your name?" Ben's sister asked. 

William pulled his nametag up towards him, to read the name upside down. 

"William...aaaffton." William said in a joking matter. 

"Hahaha! You don't know your own name?" Ben asked, giggling.

"No, I'm afraid I forgot. It's a good thing I have this name tag, otherwise I'd be very confused..." William joked in a basic monotone voice. Ben and his sister continued to giggle at his silliness. 

"You're funny." Ben said through his giggles. 

William chuckled. "Funny? Is that my name? Did my boss give me the wrong name tag? Cause I could've sworn my name was William!" William joked. Ben and his sister's giggles increased, as her friend started to giggle as well. 

"Nohohoho! Your name is William!" Ben clarified as he giggled. 

"So...now you're telling me the name tag is right? Goodness gracious, this is confusing!" William joked. "How about...I choose my own name?" William suggested, before removing his name tag from his shirt pocket. He pulled a dry erase marker out of his pocket, and wrote a random name on, over top of the plastic covering his name tag. "There! Ben Afton!" William declared. 

Ben's sister bursted out laughing. "You stole my brother's name!" His sister exclaimed, still laughing. 

"Oh, did I? My apologies, Ben. I'll choose something else. Here..." William said, picking up his name tag again, erasing the name with his fingers before writing another name onto the plastic covering the name tag. "There!" William exclaimed, flipping back around to reveal his new name. "Buttface Afton!" William read. Ben bursted out into another laughing fit, before falling onto the ground. He started rolling on the floor, kicking and laughing hysterically at the silly nickname. 

How in the world did this child think this was so funny?! William couldn't help but laugh at the child's reaction. He has never managed to get such a reaction from a child before! Normally, being humorous took talent! But this humor just came to his head, and out the mouth without a second thought! If only he could make this happen more often...

Ben's sister had been laughing also, but mostly at Ben's reaction, and less at William's 'genius' humor. "Hey everyone! Guess what the security guard's name is!" Ben's sister yelled, getting the attention of multiple kids, close to Ben's age. The kids ran up to Ben's older sister, eager to hear the answer. "Buttface! The security guard's name is Buttface!" Ben's sister declared. All of the kids bursted out laughing at the silly nickname. a few of the kids were repeating the words 'Buttface the Security man' through their laughter. 

William felt fairly proud at his ability to make so many kids laugh, but also slightly nervous at how many kids were running up to him. So, he came up with a silly voice that was a mix of an old granny voice, and a nerdy voice. 

"Hello everyone! My name is Buttface the security man! Are you enjoying the show?" William greeted. The kids continued laughing. 

"Why is your name Buttface?" one of the kids asked. William pushed himself away from the wall, and walked a bit closer. 

"What a good question, my dear! Well, that's rather easy! I'm afraid I forgot what my name was before! I thought my name was William, because my name tag said so! but my boss gave me the wrong name tag! So, I came up with my own name: Buttface!" William explained. The kids continued laughing hysterically. 

Meanwhile, Ben had snuck up behind him, and was starting to hide behind William. William noticed this, but pretended to not notice such things. 

"Say...now that I think about it, where's our birthday boy?" William asked. A few of the kids were snickering and pointing fingers behind him. 

"He's behind you!" One of the kids blurted out. 

"Behind me?! Now how could the birthday boy be hiding in such an easy place? I can't see him anywhere!" William exclaimed, turning and walking to a table. "Is he hiding under the table?" William asked. A unison of No!'s replied to his question. "What about behind the curtain?" William asked, walking up to the curtain. "IIIIIIII've...GOTCHA!...Nope!" William joked, turning around. Ben remained behind him at all costs, trying to hide from him in a playful manner. 

Suddenly, Ben jumped out in front of him! "BOO!" Ben yelled. 

"AAH! There you are! I was looking for you! Where on earth were you hiding?" William asked. 

"Behind you!" Ben replied. 

"Behind me? Well I'll be darned! You were right!" William reacted. 

Ben started poking William. He started on the arm, moved to the side, and started to poke him onto the stomach. 

"What- Hey! Why are you poki- Hehey! Quihihihit ihihihit! AHAHA! Stop it! Please!" William yelled, resorting to his normal voice as he squirmed and attempted to swat at Ben's fingers. He didn't want to return the poking, out of fear of the action seeming childish and perverted. So, he took it as best he could. 

"He's ticklish!" Ben exclaimed. A few kids gasped and took a few steps closer. William continued desperately swatting at the fingers, backing up to avoid them at all costs. Very soon, William's back made contact with the wall. His eyes widened upon realizing the circumstance. He slid to the left, but got bombarded by kids and their poking fingers. He slid to the right, but got bombarded by more poking fingers. He also tried stepping forwards, but that resulted in more poking fingers! No matter where he went, fingers would poke, prod and wiggle against his wide open abdomen, leaving him in a giggly mess in the corner. The space between William and the semi-circle of kids lessened, leading to more pokes and more giggles to escape his mouth. Eventually, William's giggling grew to laughter as his knees buckled, bringing him down lower, for the kids to, unfortunately, get more access to his ticklish spots. 

"Guhuhuhuhuys! Plehehehehease stohohohohop!" William begged through his uncontrollable laughter. Curse his unbelievably ticklish abdomen! The kids were poking and prodding at his ribs and abs, along with his stomach and sides. And they were all ticklish! Certain parts were more ticklish than others, but all of the spots combined was torture as it was. And despite how much he tried, it was really hard trying to keep your laugh in when kids were unpredictably poking just about anywhere that was ticklish. Unfortunately for him, that was just about everywhere on his upper body. 

Soon, kids started grabbing his arms and legs, and pulling them out. William tried to pull his limbs loose, but surprisingly, to no avail. These kids were a lot stronger than they looked, and his ticklish laughter was weakening him even further. "Lehehehehet GOhohoho of mehehehehe! AAAHAHAHA! NO! NOT THERE! NAHAHAT THEHEHERE!" William bursted out, his laughter growing a little more hysterical. Confused, every poker had stopped. That was, everyone except one kid, who was poking and scratching at William's armpit. Ben's lips grew a big smile, as he watched his best friend scratch the security guard's armpits. 

"You're ticklish just about everywhere!" Ben stated. 

"What about his feet?" One kid asked. William's eyes widened even further at the mention of his feet. Oh GOD NO! 

"WHAHAHAT?! NO! NAHAT MY FEHEHEHEET!" William begged, pulling at his legs as much as he could, with what little strength he still had. 

Ben smiled. "I'll take that as a yes!" Ben replied excitedly. The child who was tickling his armpit, removed his fingers to watch the next part take place. Ben and one of his other friends, went over to his shoes and started removing them. 

William, watching the kids do this, started to panic. "Wait! I'm begging you, please don't touch my feet! I'm WAY too ticklish there! I could die! You don't want me to die, do you?" William pleaded. Ben lifted one eyebrow up, looked towards his friend, and looked back at William. 

"Come on! Quit being a drama queen." Ben said, before pulling his shoe off and placing it aside. 

"I'm not being- AAAH! GAAAHAHAHAHA! YOHOHOHOU LIHIHIHITTLE JEHEHEHERK!" William yelled through his sudden burst of hysterical laughter. Ben's smile grew really wide, as other kids started resuming their poking and prodding. 

"WHAHAHAHAIT! NAHAHAT YOU TOHOHOHOO! OH GOD! OH GAHAHAHAHAD! IHIHIHIT TIHIHIHICKLES SOOO MUHUHUHUCH!" William shouted. 

William was squirming, pulling at his limbs, and laughing every bit of energy right out of him. As he was squirming, his hat came flying off and his short hair started flying every which way. The scratching on his foot, along with the poking on his upper body, was truly way too much for him to handle! How did he even get into this situation?! He can't even remember for the life of him! All he could remember really, was how ticklish he's always been since his childhood! 

Suddenly, William started feeling pressure and pulling on his other shoe! OH GOD! THAT'S NOT GOOD! 

"GEHEHEHEHET OHOHOFF MY FOOOHOHOHOHOT! PLEHEHEHEASE! I'M BEHEHEGGING YOHOHOHOHOU!" William begged desperately, pulling at his foot as much as he could. Unfortunately, all that did, was pull the shoe off his foot! Well crap...

"Thanks for the help!" Ben cheered, before grabbing his socked foot, and scratching his soles. 

William's laughter turned silent. Ben, realizing how much air he was losing, ordered for his friends to stop. Everyone pulled their hands back, and let go of William. The only people that didn't let go, was Ben and the 2 people holding onto William's arms. William's head was laying against the ground, and his whole upper body was lifting and lowering from his heavy, deep breathing. 

A few of the kids' faces started showing guilty and worried expressions. One of the kids looked down at the security guard, and exclaimed: "We killed him!". A few of the kids gasped and muttered different things towards each other. Only for the muttering to fall silent, at the sound of giggling. 

It was coming from William, who was giggling at the one kid's remark. "I'm...not dead...I don't think..." William clarified. A few sighs of relief came out of the kids. Ben, who didn't get very much time tickling his foot, decided to resume it. 

William threw his head back as a loud, high pitched squeal left his throat. "eeEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHA!" William laughed once again, pulling his feet away from the boy. The 2 kids that were holding his arms, finally let go and watched as William's whole body curled into the fetal position. William had an uncontrollable smile on his face, and a few leftover giggles left his body as he breathed. 

"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE?!" someone yelled. A few of the kids backed away, as a couple of the kids mumbled guiltily to each other. The yelling person, appeared to be the parent that Ben and his sister were talking to earlier. The lady looked around, and couldn't help but notice the man the kids were surrounding. The lady's eyebrows went up as she politely pushed herself through the sea of kids. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay? Were the kids harassing you?" the lady asked, reaching a hand out for him to pull himself up. William turned himself onto his back, and sat up. He took the hand, and pulled himself up. 

"Thank you. And yes, they were a little bit." William replied. 

"Ben, will you please explain to me why you're bothering this poor man?" the lady instructed. 

Ben hung his head. He was too ashamed to explain anything. 

So, his close friend stood up. "The man was acting very funny. When we found out he was ticklish, we started tickling him." the close friend explained. 

"Tickling him? Now how in the world, did you find that-" the lady started.

"I did. I started it." Ben said, guilt overriding his entire body. 

"Okay...and why?" he lady asked. 

"Because it was funny." Ben replied. The lady's eyebrows raised a little bit, as she started to understand. 

"You think that tickling people is funny?" The lady asked her son, with a little smile on her face. 

Ben nodded. "Uh huh." Ben replied. 

"Well in THAT case, come here, ya little nut!" The lady said playfully, scooping up her son and carrying him cradle style with one hand. With the other hand, the lady skittered her fingers on his tummy. The little boy bursted out in childish laughter, and curled in on his Mom. 

"Having fun yet?" Ben's Mom asked.

"Yehehes!" Ben replied, nodding his head as he laughed. 

"Well, good! Cause I'm having fun as well!" the Mother replied. She lifted up her son's shirt, scooped her other hand under her son, lifted him up and gave him a raspberry, right onto his tummy. The little boy's laughter grew, as she lowered him down, lifted him up again and gave him yet another raspberry! Ben's face beamed with glee as his hysterical laughter took over. Finally, Ben's mother lowered her son down, and bent down to their level. 

"While I do agree that tickling people is fun, you should only tickle people you know really well. And only if they like it. Because there are some kids and adults that don't like being tickled." Ben's mother explained. 

Ben turned towards William. "Do you like tickling?" Ben asked. William's eyebrows raised, as his hand scratched the back of his head awkwardly. 

"Well...ya, I'd say so. It's not the worst thing in the world, but there are other ways to make people laugh." William explained. 

"Like Buttface Afton!" Ben exclaimed. a bunch of the kids bursted out laughing at that remark. 

William sighed, rolled his eyes, and shook his head with a half-annoyed, half-amused smile. "Yup...liiike Buttface Afton..." William said, slightly monotone. 

The mother, who was sort of confused, lifted an eyebrow and looked at William. 

"Long story..." William clarified awkwardly. Ben's mother nodded in understanding, as the kids continued to laugh.

"By the way, I'm so sorry for what happened." Ben's mother mentioned. 

"Eh, it's alright. It could've been worse." William replied. 

"Ya, that's true...I'm glad that was all it was, at this point." Ben's mother added.

"Me too..." William replied. 

"Hey Mom?" Ben asked, looking up to his mother happily. his mother looked down at him. "Can we come here for my birthday next year?" Ben asked.

William's eyebrows raised. Really? He wanted to come back?! 

"We'll see. I'll definitely keep it in mind." Ben's mother replied, fluffing her son's hair. Ben smiled at the feeling, and closed his eyes. Best! Birthday! Ever!

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! It turned out! I was inspired by a cosplayer who cosplays as William Afton (Purple guy). I hope you FNAF fans enjoyed this little treat, cause I don't know if I'll write another FNAF-themed fanfic for a while...Bye!


End file.
